This invention relates to the art of dust collection, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus of the electrostatic type for separating particulate matter from a gas stream.
Dust collection methods and apparatus of the electrostatic type such as electrostatic precipitation are well known and offer the advantage of handling relatively heavy dust loads. Dust collection methods and apparatus of the mechanical filtration type which employ a porous filter medium, such as fabric filters or bag houses, provide a very efficient collection of small particles. It would be highly advantageous to provide a dust collection method and apparatus which combines the various desirable features of these two types. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable to provide an efficient and effective method and apparatus for cleaning or otherwise removing collected dust from surfaces of apparatus of the foregoing types.